Existing knowledge of the biomechanical capabilities of the back during lifting activities is limited to static evaluation of exertions. This has resulted in ergonomic recommendations, models and evaluative procedures which have produced little impact in the control of the low back pain (LBP) problem. The problem arose from the fact that manual material handling tasks usually require dynamic action of the biomechanical system. The objective of this research is to investigate biomechanical capability of the back in a quasi-dynamic testing procedure. An isokinetic dynamometer will be used to control the velocity of back-lifting motion about the lumbro-sacral junction. The subsequent torque production and electromyographic activity of the back musculature will be monitored. The exertions will also be considered as a function of subject age. These results will compliment existing static exertion data and facilitate the biomechanical knowledge of true dynamic lifting tasks.